brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:MattRick98
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Darth henry (Talk) 01:41, July 16, 2012 |} Re: * Hey, I don't know about being really good with them, but I'd be more than happy to help you out :) However, my activity today is going to be way down, but I should be ok after today. Anyway, feel free to send me a message about anything, and I'll help you as soon as I can 23:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Well, first of all- the rating template is meant to only be changed by QCG members, so if you could refrain from doing that in the future, that'd be great :) You can request articles for rating at Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 2 (or /Class 3, /Class 4, etc). Anyway, the desriptions look great to me :) There were a few typos every so often, but I couldn't find anything wrong with them, and you seem to be doing a really good job with them. I did take Dwalin down to c3, because he needs to have a description for his microfigure, but I couldn't see anything wrong with his minifigure description. Keep up the good work! 05:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry it took so long to reply, I read your message then something distracted me :S Yes, I'm a QCG member, you can see a full list of members here. Great job with Dwalin and Balin, as well as Fili, I've promoted them all to c2. Thanks very much for all your hard work here- it's great to see so many articles expanded to a good quality :) 23:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) * Looking good, another two made c2 :) You may however want to put them up on Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 2 in the future though, because I can't really do a good check of the background because it's been several years since I read the Hobbit :) You may want to check your linking in some parts though- eg, Medium Stone Greygrey (which produces Medium Stone Greygrey) should be grey (grey) :) 01:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) WIPs If a WIP (Work in Progress) template is on a page, please do not edit that page. It creates annoyance from whoever is working on that page. Thanks. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 01:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Recognition 04:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hobbit Images It's because of the lighting, as some of them were lighter than they're supposed to be. 10:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) OK fare enough I was wondering why, so thanks a bunch. :) --MattRick98 (talk) 13:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The Lone Ranger You did post images of the sets, and I am going to be doing a fair amount of work on the pages(mostly non-major stuff). You can just ask me if you can edit the pages(read the WIP thing).- K.- Watermarked image Hey, please don't add watermarked images to articles here.The LEGO company doesn't like it. Thanks, 02:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. It's just the images that have that confidential watermark that we aren't supposed to have. 02:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem :) 02:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Iron Man 3 As I always say; somewhere. ;) --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 20:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Guardians Picture http://yodasnews.net/NewYorkToyFair2014/LEGO/slides/P1010179.jpg There you go. :) Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 14:43, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello , I would like to know where you get the images of lego minifigures ? sorry if you do not understand it is that I am Colombian and everything I write to you is from the translator google